The Brunette Sleeping Beauty
by Mysterious Moonlight Maiden
Summary: A fic I made for my OTP, Russell X Blythe. Takes place during the first episode. May add more chapters later. Rating for animal x human and because I'm paranoid. Don't like, don't read.
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like this! This is, by FAR, my FAVORITE ship on the ENTIRE show... but it seems like I'm all alone in this ship! I looked for fics on this, and guess how many I find? 1. One solitary, lonely fic. So, I decided to do my OTP some service and made this fic! Takes place during the first episode. Enjoy!**

Russell was nervous.

Well, he was always nervous in some form or other. But right now, he was more nervous than usual. As his friends excitedly talked about what a great idea this was, he sat in the corner of the little moving box as Vinnie showed off his "Machoness" by pulling everyone up to her room all by himself. The exercise was obviously very taxing on the wimpy little lizard, who was at this point short of breath and very red in the face, huffing in the excruciating effort of pulling the weight of all the other pets up in the elevator. Penny Ling had asked him if he wanted any help, as had Sunil, but he had insisted upon doing it all by himself. Minka wasn't making things any easier for him, as she was jumping around with an excitement that none of the others had ever been able to surpass. Zoey was gossiping excitedly to Penny Ling, and Pepper's disgusting smell had already made it's way into the Dumbwaiter, and she was currently sitting in the corner, chuckling to herself, embarrassed. Eventually, Sunil looked up from his meditation and said "Look, everyone, we are here." Russell felt something tighten in his chest as all the other animals cheered excitedly. Russell pulled himself together and took charge of the situation. "Shhh! Not so loud! We don't want to disturb her!" Pepper smiled and walked over to him.

"Aw, Don't get your knickers all up in a twist, Russell. We were only having a bit of fun!" Russell scowled.

"Yeah, well, stop it, all right? We only met this girl once, and I could tell she was pretty freaked out by us. I mean, it's not every day that you run across a human that can understand pet, and we kind of overloaded her. I Don't want to freak her out like that again; after all, we need her on our good side if we want her to help us. Now, everyone, stay behind me and don't make any sudden movements or sounds. I'm looking at you, Minka." The monkey in question giggled in excitement, but nodded her head and put a finger to her lips, then pretended to be a spy. Russell rolled his eyes and cautiously made his way towards the bump in the large human bed, and looked up, nervousness showing in his voice. "Um, excuse me, Miss Blythe, but... I was wondering if you could help me and my friends... You see, we-" He was interrupted by a loud snore coming from the bed. Startled, Russell stared at the figure. Was she... sleeping? He decided to make sure. He climbed the bedsheets in order to reach the top of the mattress, struggling to get up as his friends watched him. He eventually tumbled onto the mattress, and crawled over to view her face. Sure enough, the human girl named Blythe was fast asleep. He couldn't help but stare at her face. It was so much... _different_ from that of her waking face, which he had seen in pain, confusion, rejection, and fear. But now, her eyes were closed in blissful peace, her soft mouth just the slightest bit open, her beautiful long brown hair spilling over that perfect heart-shaped face. He didn't notice the pets all staring at him in bewilderment.

**I'll add more later, but for now, I kinda just want to get this up. If I get positive reviews, I will be adding more.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, wow, lots of positive reviews. I mean, I know that this is one of the only fanfics for this couple out there, but I thought it was just because it wasn't a very popular ship. *did not expect positivity* But, yeah... I MIGHT JUST ADD other fics for this pairing. I'm playing around with an idea I had, a fic called "Ownership"... But I'm not sure if it would work, because I don't know what Russell's owner is like. Anyway, I'm rambling, so enjoy the fic!**

Russell slowly drifted out of dreamland. He had had a wonderful dream, about how he had saved a beautiful sleeping maiden from a tower, and had awakened her with a kiss, to which her beautiful blue eyes had fluttered open, and she had smiled at him sleepily, before he gathered her in his arms and flown out of the tower, into the sky...

He didn't want the dream to stop, so he simply nestled into the warmth which encased him and willed himself back to sleep...

However, he found that he could not. Now that he was awake, he found a million distractions, like the light from the just-rising sun, and the sound of wind in the leaves, and the fact that he was (unsurprisingly) hungry. With an exasperated sigh, he slowly lifted himself from the bed...

To find unexpected weight pressing down upon him.

With a start, his eyes flew open... to find himself in the arms of the maiden from his dream. She had her arms wrapped around him, clutching him close to her chest... his face was pressed against the comforting warmth of the rose-scented bosom...

Russell felt his round face getting unbearably warm... _Pull yourself together, Russell. You need to think. Now, turn around and assess the situation._ The Hedgehog sifted himself away from the... distraction... turning his back to the beautiful girl. But as he shifted, the girl stirred in her sleep, and clutched him closer, curling her legs forward in a fetal position to cup herself around the animal, before going back to her deep sleep.

Russell's face had at that moment decided that it was a tomato. _Alright... This will have to do..._ He lifted his head slightly, so as to not disturb the gorgeous creature, and turned to view the unfamiliar room, which, to his surprise, looked just like the tower that he had saved her from... and there was the window that they flew out of, only it lead to not a fairy tale land, but to a small, purple box with a rope. Upon further examination of the room, Russell discovered his friends all scattered around the room, all deep in sleep. Except Minka, who was, as usual, talking in her sleep, unable to keep herself silent even in rest. Russell racked his brains, trying to figure out how he and his friends got there, and remembered...

_This is the girl who can talk with animals._

**Okay, so, I know this is short, but I decided that this would be the best place to transfer to a new chapter. The next chapter will be a bit of a flashback. I suppose that I might turn this into a series of short stories centered around these two, going through the thoughts of Russell during different parts of the actual series, as well as some scenes that weren't shown, but that we know exist. Tell me what you guys think when you R&R, K'?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, so now we're going to go just a ****_little bit _****out of order. This chapter is going to be what was going through Russell's head when he first met Blythe personally, but as more of a retrospective thing than an in-the-moment retelling. Like a flashback. Tell me what you think when you R&R, and enjoy! And, if you REALLY like this, and feel as though you should repay me in some way for contributing to the ship, than I have a challenge for you- make your OWN fanfiction! Re-write this, but in ****_your_**** writing style! Come up with a completely new idea, and write it from scratch! write fluff, write smut, write problems, write humor, write in-character,write out-of-character, write cannon, write AU's, write for their present, write for their past, write for their future- I don't care! I want to read YOUR ideas- as artists! If you like this because you really feel that there should be more of this kind of material introduced to the fandom, then take matters into your own hands, like I did, and let your imagination run wild! All stories get personally reviewed, but only the best will be favorited. And the competition will begin in three, two, one... *Gunfire* NOW!**

**And, whilst everyone else writes their fanfics, without further adieu, Chapter three!**

Russell had always had a fascination with humans. They were so much more organized than the creatures he knew, always planning and thinking, coming up with new ideas and organizing those ideas into reality, creating transportation, buildings, events, actually _doing_ something with their days rather than simply fooling around with no real purpose. Sure, the pets had their talents, but they were always so self-absorbed, always so carefree, always having big plans for their futures but never really thinking about how to get there. Humans, however... they were always thinking ahead, able to work together to use their talents to work for something bigger, something, better, improving and sharpening their skills to succeed in a way no animal could. Oh, how he wished to be part of that human world, where he could plan and organize and think to make differences in the world... to have a chance to _matter_... However, he was doomed from day 1 with the fact that he was not human, and could never even dream to work with one... they couldn't even _understand_ him... Until the brunette beauty had crashed into the daycamp... fallen from the sky like an angel... Russell didn't think much of it at the time, he was just playing daycamp leader when he was told to go over to check on her. As he studied the female's figure, looking for damage, he took note of the lithe figure before him. She was graceful, yet strong, with long, well-toned legs and arms that looked as if it could lift more than the average woman, but that weren't super-strong- she looked like she might have taken dancing lessons at one point, and was more used to walking in the sun outside than sitting inside to watch television. "Hmm... She seems pretty sturdy." He could have said more about her, but he knew that this was enough to inform his friends. The girl let out a shriek. "You're a porcupine!" I tried not to roll my eyes. "Hedgehog, actually. Everyone makes that mistake." I watched as Minka leapt up onto the strange girl's head and looked her in the eye upside-down. "Oh, good. You can sit up. Hee hee." She then lifted her head and screeched out, "SHE'S FINE!" and then jumped off the poor girl's head. She then began to, as I believe you might say, Freak Out. Her eyes went wide, pupils tiny, as she gripped her large head and backed herself into a corner, shivering, sliding down to the ground as she mumbled to herself. I began to worry that the impact to her head might have caused brain damage, and, potentially, insanity, as she was, in fact, acting not quite right in the head. I listened to her frightened babble, worried even as I pretended to be indifferent. "Talking monkey! What is happening to me? Animals are speaking, and I can understand them!" I stopped in my tracks, my ears hearing, but my mind not believing. It was too good to be true... But no, she couldn't have...

I had to check.

"Wait, did you just say you can... _Understand_ us?" My friends all gasped, having not heard her quiet, half-sane blabbering. Pepper pushed me aside.

"Let me handle this, Russell." As if anyone could handle a situation better than me. She cleared her throat and grabbed the frightened girl's cheeks, looking straight into the girl's sapphire eyes with her own own pink ones, and took a deep breath before shouting "DO YOU UNDERSTAND THE WORDS THAT ARE COMING OUT OF MY MOUTH?" The girl swallowed and nodded her head. Everyone started talking excitedly, intrigued, but... I don't think that they understood the true depth of the situation. They were all just excited at the prospect of a new person to which they could show off, but me... I understood that this... this was...

To finally be able to talk to a human, to... have the ability... to be part of the human world in some way...

To be treated as an equal by someone who had the unusual amount of intelligence which I possessed. It was an opportunity that I had never even hoped to dream of. The girl introduced herself, stammering, and everyone greeted her, stammers included. I resisted the urge to facepalm. Did none of my fellow pets have the simple ability to follow logic? Still... Blythe... He decided it was a nice name. Blythe... Almost wistful, but with an indescribable edge, a name that just rolled off the tongue with fluidity that was hard to compare. Caught up in his thoughts of the name, he was brought back to reality with... Was that crazy dog _seriously_ singing _NOW?!_ He looked down and mumbled something that was NOT appropriate for children's ears under his breath in reaction to Zoe's shenanigans. He looked up to see everyone singing, dancing, and overall creating unorganized disaster. "Um, Zoe? Maybe this song should end soon. We seem to be making quite a mess here." She briefly (and awkwardly) sang a bridge about Russell whilst worrying over her friend, Penny Ling, before the crazy pets, much to everyone's relief, finished the song off with a final chorus. The girl left, wondering as Russell had moments earlier, whether or not she was still sane after the crash. The strange, beautiful girl left, and after a brief run-in with the pet shop owner, the strange, but kind Ms. Twombly.

Then another woman entered the pet shop, talking on a phone and to Ms. Twombly simultaneously. The pets, curiously, listened in.

What they heard changed their lives forever.

**Like it? I tried to stick to the script and not be controversial to cannon. Next chapter may take a while, since it's Sunday and tomorrow is Monday- Curse you, High School! But, don't worry- I'll try to get the next chapter up as soon as I can. And, in the meantime, I cannot WAIT to read what you all come up with! Luna Out! (***


End file.
